


Hooves on a Tiled Floor

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Clumsiness, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel) - Freeform, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Charlie hears a noise at night, she asks Alastor to go check it out. Alastor, in his sleepy state, forgets the effect tiled floors have on his hooves.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Hooves on a Tiled Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little thing I wanted to write. Hope you like it.

"Al?"

Alastor startled out of his upright slumber in the room Charlie had kindly offered him and he glanced down at her

"Hmm?" He mumbled, feeling a tad groggy.

Husk had yelled at him last night for staying awake for over a week straight and instructed him to get some sleep. So here Alastor was, standing in the corner of his room at the hotel, coat, bowtie, and shoes discarded. Charlie shifted from one foot to the other

"This is gonna sound really stupid, but I heard a noise in the kitchen, and the power keeps flickering. I already checked on Niffty and Angel, so I know it's not them, Vaggie isn't here right now, and Husk went home hours ago, and I'm… Too scared to go check it out," She babbled "Could you… Go see what it was?"

Alastor blinked at her for a moment before sluggishly nodding

"Oh! Of course, my dear. I'm sure it's nothing," He soothed, patting her shoulder.

Charlie followed after him to the top of the stairs, robe tightly wrapped around her. Alastor noted her hair was wet, so she'd likely just gotten out of the shower and probably wasn't wearing anything under her robe, which would explain why she felt so nervous about investigating the sound herself. She stayed at the top of the stairs as Alastor ventured down to the kitchen

"Be careful!" She called.

Alastor waved a sleepy hand

"I will," He mumbled, eyes hooded as he made his way to the kitchen.

His eyes slowly closed as he entered, wobbling slightly in his sleepy state. He opened his eyes, nothing. Then again, it was pitch black. Strange, they hadn't turned off the kitchen light that night. He took about three steps into the kitchen and slipped, hard, on the tiled floor.

"Eep!" He squeaked as he fell flat on his butt.

Alastor softly cursed his hooves, he should've put shoes on before coming downstairs. He turned over onto his hands and knees, getting his hooves under and pushing himself up, only to immediately do the splits as his hooves uselessly slipped on the immaculately cleaned tiles.

He took a deep breath and slowly raised himself up onto his hooves again, legs wobbling like mad as he desperately tried to keep his balance. One of his hooves slipped and he quickly lifted it, firmly planting his hands so he wouldn't slip again.

The kitchen light flickered and turned on. Alastor froze in his, admittedly compromising and extremely humiliating, position before slowly looking over his shoulder.

One of the windows had been pried open, and there was Vox, standing in front of the fridge, hand on the door like he intended to open it. He took his hand off the fridge and turned fully towards Alastor, expression blank.

They just stared at each other until Alastor's other hoof started to slip out from under him and he scrambled to keep his balance. Vox  _ immediately  _ bursted out laughing; hand on screen, arm clutching his side in hysterics. 

Alastor's eyes flickered to radio dials and he blushed deeply

"S̷̪͂t̶͕͗o̷̥p̷͈̈͜ ̷͍͌l̴͇͠a̶̪̝̿̈́ū̸͖̘g̶̛̙͍h̴̹͇͑ḯ̴͔n̷̢͒ǵ̸͜ ̷̤̱̍͑a̶̺͌n̷͈̱̕͝d̸̮̻̃ ̶̥̊h̶͕͕͒̚ẹ̷͘l̷̨̹̓͠p̴̬ ̸̩̿m̷̤̈́é̸̦̈́!̶̟̃̓" He snapped.

Vox doubled over in laughter, clutching the counter to hold himself up before scrambling to take his phone out of his pocket

"I don't even care that you're gonna distort your face!" He howled, snapping a picture.

Alastor's face heated up even more, and he quickly pushed himself to his feet, only to immediately slip and fall on his butt again. Which just made Vox laugh harder

"Oh my god!" He snickered, taking more pictures "You're like a fucking toddler on ice!"

Alastor conjured magic in his palm and shot it at Vox, who quickly ducked

"Stop laughing!" He growled "You have a flat box for a head!"

Vox chuckled softly and approached, holding a hand out. Alastor leered at the gesture, he didn't trust it in the least

"Are you actually going to help, or are you just going to stand me up then let me slip so you can laugh at me some more?" He huffed.

Vox shrugged

"Take my hand and find out," He teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alastor scoffed and grabbed Vox's hand, yelping as he was yanked to his feet. He wobbled, desperately trying to keep his balance to no avail. His hooves slipped again and he felt against Vox's chest. Vox snickered

"Oh, Alastor. Makin' a move are we?" He teased.

Alastor crinkled his nose in distaste

"You wish," He huffed, reaching out and grabbing the entryway frame.

He quickly hopped out of the kitchen and let out a breath of relief

"What are you doing here anyway?" He huffed.

Vox perked up like he just remembered something and returned to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a fancy bottle of tequila Angel Dust had brought in earlier that day

"This. Told Angie to hide it for me. Val and I have stayed steady for two and I wanted to surprise him with somethin' special," He explained as he closed the fridge.

Alastor fixed his hair

"Is two weeks  _ really  _ an accomplishment?" He drawled.

Vox made his way passed Alastor towards the front door

"It is with Valentino."

Alastor followed after him to make sure he left. Vox opened the door and stepped outside, turning towards Alastor and waving his phone back and forth

"Thanks for the show, I'm gonna have some good entertainment to last me a while," He snickered before heading off.

Alastor snarled and slammed the door before turning and heading upstairs. Charlie hopped out of his way

"What was it?" She asked.

Alastor opened the door to his room

"Just some common vermin," He huffed before slamming the door and returning to his corner to sleep.

He'd get Vox back for this if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
